


The Outcast's Love Affair

by 03062020



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03062020/pseuds/03062020
Summary: "Do you know his real name? He knows all about you, but...""Can you trust him?""He's a criminal! Why would you take this risk!?""If she's going to throw away her life for some thief, let her. It doesn't affect me in any way."Ladybug clenched her fist in anger as the voices echoed through her mind. Normally, it didn't bother her. But he didn't even trust her to help... She'd come up with the plan, yet he was in there, recklessly throwing everything away. Including her. What'd come over him?"When the sirens began to blare from the Lourve, Ladybug sighed and stepped up to the edge of the building, quickly leaping down into the square, throwing caution to the wind.***Marinette Dupain-Cheng has never been one to try and upset someone. She's the people pleaser, the one who fixes everything... But when a certain, illegal someone lands on her balcony, injured and seeking refuge, what can she do, other than help? He has a gun, a charming smile, and tastes like the freedom she's been searching for...





	1. Familiar Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Marichat again.
> 
> Adrientte - Innocence  
Ladynoir - Competetiveness  
Ladrien - Shyness  
Marichat - SINN
> 
> But I love it <3
> 
> PS. This is gonna make little to no sense, but I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAYS!!!!

** Chapter 1 **

_Familiar Feeling_

_BANG!_

Marinette woke up to the distraction with a gasp. It had only been a week since she moved into her new apartment. She could think of very few solutions. Either Alya was trying to pick the lock, or someone was breaking in. There'd been an increased amount of criminal activity lately, after all... Could they think she had something worth stealing?

She didn't, but she wondered if someone actually thought that.

Standing slowly, Marinette reached for the heavy book she'd been reading before she fell asleep. It was heavy, and the cover was like a wall, It would easily knock someone out if she hit them over the head with it. But she wasn't sure if she'd have the element of surprise... Toeing open her bedroom door and peeking out awkwardly. It was dark, but she could make out a shape shuffling towards the open bathroom door. It was hunched over and limping. It disappeared into the bathroom and the moonlight reflecting off the mirror disappeared, indicating the door had closed.

She inched out of the bathroom, hoping to not be her usual clutz self and trip over her own feet. She edged over to the bathroom, quickly pushing the door open and turning on the light. Of course, in her own stupidity, she didn't think that the brightness would blind her for a few moments. The intruder didn't seem to have the same problem, because, with one swift movent, her book was thrown on the floor, she was pinned to the wall, the light was off again, and the cold barrel of a gun was pressed to her temple. Marinette sucked in a pained breath out of fear, watching as two green glowing eyes shined back at her through the darkness.

"What do you think you're doing, princess?" It was a soft, barely threatening snarl, but it sent chills down her spine, terrified her to the core.

"I-I could a-ask you the s-same thing..." She stuttered nervously. "Y-You're in m-my ap-apartment..."

They narrowed their eyes before their face clenched up in a wince. "Dammit..."

Whoever it was retracted from her, their green eyes disappearing in the darkness. "C-Can I turn on the light?"

"What!?" The voice yelled. "Why would you do that!?"

"So I can help you." Marinette breathed.

There were a tense few moments of silence.

"Why would you help me? I broke into your apartment." He grunted. She'd gauged at this point that it was a man. His voice was far from feminine. "Wanna fix me up and then call the cops?"

"What's the point? You've got a gun. You'd shoot me before I got the phone." She scoffed. "It's in my best interest to help you."

More silence.

"I mean, I could let you just bleed out and go back to sleep, if that's what you want." She said, moving back towards the door blindly. She was glad he spoke up before she could trip.

"No, wait... I'll let you help me, but you can't turn on the light."

"How do I help you if I can't see you?" She turned around, hoping she was facing him.

"I'll help. The sooner this is over with, the better." She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her closer to him. Marinette bumped against what she assumed was his chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist. She squeaked and blushed right down to her toes. She was only in a loose tank top and boy shorts panties. She could feel the line of his muscles against her body. Down her legs, against her stomach, the arm that hugged her to his chest. She felt every muscle, as well as the warm blood against her ribs.

"What happened?" She asked, blindly searching with her hand, hand grazing gently up his side to find the heavily bleeding wound. He hissed in pain once she found the source, but didn't jerk away. Marinette, her breath lost in her chest, forced her voice to come out strong. "I... I need you to take off your shirt..."

He chuckled softly, and she felt his lips graze her ear in the blind darkness. "Too bad we have to keep the light off... If you saw me without it, you'd be drooling..."

Marinette scoffed. "I'm sure. Take it off."

He pulled himself away from her, and Marinette used the faint moonlight from her balcony door to find the medicine cabinete and pull it open, blindly searching for guaze, medical tape, and a soap bar. She was such a clutz that she'd taken first aid in high school, after cutting her hand open with a pair of scissors. The scar was still obvious on her palm. Reaching her hand out, she felt another hand take hers. The hand in question, that had once been clad in what felt like leather, was now bare skin, warm, meaning that he had, in fact, taken off his top. A hot blush raced down Marinette's body as he rested her hand on his chest. She could feel his steady heartbeat under her finger tips. How was he not bothered by how close she was? For all he knew, she'd grabbed a sharp object from the medicine cabinet and was going to stab him in the heart.

She wouldn't do that, but the thought was bewildering.

"What's your name?" He whispered softly as she sought out the injury again, his breath against the shell of her ear.

"M-Marinette..." She mumbled.

He chuckled softly, and she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her against his body. "I wish I could see the beutiful face to match that name..." Marinette shivered again as he kissed the soft spot behind her ear. She sucked in a breath. The things his voice alone was doing to her... It was distracting her from the task at hand.

"I- I need a needle and thread from- From my sewing kit..." She mumbled.

"I'll get it..." He kissed her neck. Marinette's eyes flew wide in shock. A few moments ago he was holding a gun to her head, and now he was kissing her neck!? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH HIS HEAD!?

He disappeared from her, but Marinette hardly cared. She was so ampted up on nerves and disbelief. He came back in what felt like seconds, slipping a roll of thread and a needle into her hand. He put his arm around her waist again and pulled her against him, nuzzling her neck with his nose. She breathed in quickly, in panic. What was he doing? And why did she like it so much!?

It took a while, but after several neck kisses, winces, and slight, full body grinding, she finally got the bandages wrapped around the sewn up injury. He stepped away from her, her hnds still on his chest, and began to put his top on again. Marinette was still blind in the darkness, cold without his presense right at her side. She'd grown accustomed to the warmth of his skin. He lifted her hands off his chest, before replacing them. Where she once felt warm skin, she could now feel cold leather. His hand slid around her waist again, and she felt herself being backed against a wall before he nuzzled her jawline, kissing her neck.

"Thank you, Princess..." He whispered softly, hands rubbing against her waist, sending shivers down her spine. "I doubt that I'll see you again, but you can probably tempt me..."

"W-Why would I want to do that? I don't even know y-your name..." Each stutter was caused by his lips on her neck. She was sure he could feel her rapidly pounding heartbeat. He chuckled and pressed his lips to her jaw, sucking softly on her skin. He stayed there for a few moments, long enough to leave a mark, rolling his hips against hers more and more.

"Beautiful..." He whispered softly. "You can call me Chat Noir..."

And with that, he was gone, leaving her cold and confused as hell. What did she do now!?

And why did that name sound so familiar?

"OH, MY GOD, GURL! THEY FINALLY GOT A HIT ON HIM!"

"Who?" Marinette groaned. It had been a few days since... Chat Noir. All she could think of was the call that situation by the name he told her to call him by. She hadn't told Alya. Telling Alya would be bad. She hadn't told the cops... Telling the cops would get her in trouble. She didn't want to get in trouble.

It was now late at night. "Chat Noir!" Marinette sat bolt upright. "You know, the biggest criminal in Paris as of-"

Marinette didn't hear the rest of her best friend's speech. She screamed.

"Oh, my god, Mari!" Alya exclaimed loudly. "Are you okay!?"

Just as she was about to beg Alya to come over, Marinette looked up to see the glass doors of her balcony slide open. She clasped a hand over ehr mouth and stared in silence as Chat Noir, black mask, black suit, rippling muscles and all, stepped into her dark living room, closing the door behind her frantically. "Mari?"

"Who was-" She whimpered audibly and hung up on Alya, cutting her off.

"You said you weren't coming back!" Marinette whimpered the moment their eyes met. The green depths of his iris sent her back to the night where she met him, pressed up against his body, between him and the wall. The small bruise was still on her neck, and it almost seemed to throb as his eyes shot down towards her neck.

"Are you- Ah!" He cried out in pain, leaning forward. Marinette was on her feet quickly, running to him.

"What happened!?"

Marinette sat him on the couch, running to the bathroom and grabbing the items she'd used the other night, which she hadn't moved from the bathroom in anticipation of his next visit. She froze in front of him at the realization. She'd wanted him to come back... Marinette shook her head to clear her thoughts and put her things down, helping Chat Noir to pull the upper half of his suit down, revealing his bare chest, several scars, the hardly healed stitched up gash, and a fresh bullet wound on his side. She raised her eyebrows. "You took off the bandage?"

He smirked. "Kind of hard to do what I do with a bandage restricting my movements, beautiful." She grit her teeth, shaking her head. "I already got the bullet out. You don't have to help me-"

"Don't." She breathed, not willing to admit that she was glad to actually see his face this time. She'd been wondering what he looked like, and now she knew. Marinette forced him to lie down, carefully cleaning the bullet wound. As she settled in to sew it up, he kept flinching away from her. After several attempts, she growled and sat on him, straddling his hips, holding him down. She tried very hard to ignore the compromising position she was in, but it was hard. She got it stitched up and tried to move off of him, but he didn't let her, grinning up at her.

"I quite like you from this point of view."

Marinette's cheeks flared red. "Let me go..."

"Are you not comfortable?" He hummed, slipping his fingers under her shirt. She felt him adjust his hips and closed her eyes quickly, shivering and blushing bright red. She felt him sit up and move her arms around his neck, pressing her torso against his. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered, lips brushing hers as he spoke.

She wanted to say no. She tried to say no. But the words wouldn't come. Instead, she nodded. At first, she didn't respond, as he pressed his lips to hers, but after a few moments, she relaxed, becoming compliant under his hands and his lips. Chat's hands moved across her back without hesitation, under her shirt, goosebumps rising under his touch. She could have stopped him. She could have said no, refused to touch him. She could have yelled and screamed and kicked him out, but she didn't. She helped him. She kissed him, and now, she was letting him leave a mark on her neck again, head tilted far to the side, moaning as he pushed her against his body.

She shouldn't have let him, but there was something about him. Some charm, some feeling, some taste, that made her compliant, that made her like jelly in his hands. She would have kissed him for hours and been content and mind blown if he hadn't begun to move farther. His hands moved up to the clasp of her bra, and his hips moved against hers. Both at the same time, including his lips on her neck, sent her mind into overload. She was so lost in his kiss, she didn't even care as he started to take her shirt off...

But the moment was ruined by a frantic knocking on the front door. They broke apart, and Chat pressed his forehead to her shoulder, both breathing hard. The knocking came again, louder, more insistent. "Marinette! Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Let me in before I call the cops!"

That shot both Marinette and Chat Noir out of their almost drunken stupor. Marinette leapt off of his lap, wiping at her mouth. Chat quickly zipped his suit back up, going to the sliding doors. She followed, stopping him before he leapt off the balcony, grabbing his wrist. "Princess?"

"Will I see you again?" She panted, staring up at him, silently begging him to say yes.

Chat smiled, leaning down and kissing her again, except this time, it was soft, gentle, and sent a different kind of shiver through her body. As he pulled away and leapt off the balcony, she smiled and leaned on the railing, staring after him with a dreamy smile.

"Marinette!" She was brought out of her stupor by Alya's persistent voice. "What the hell are you doing in there!?" Running back inside, she pushed the bloody gauze into the trash can, threw the make-shift first aid supplies into her medicine cabinet, before ripping the door open. Alya opened her mouth to yell at her, but cut off, her eyes widening and scanning Marinette head to toe.

"Oh, my god, what happened to you...?"

"What?"

"You're covered in blood!" Marinette looked down and squeaked, eyes wide.

"I- Er... I... I can explain...?"

"You better start explaining, then!"


	2. Thoughtless Rambling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehee. Told ya it was gonna cont.
> 
> Anyways... This is gonna be VERY HarleyQuinn X TheJoker style, so... ENJOY MY LOVELIES! *mhwah* 😘

**Chapter 1**

_Thoughtless Rambling_

_ _

"W-Well... Th- There's this stray cat, y-you see... A little black cat, a-and he... He gets into... Fights! And I always find him on my balcony, so I... Fix him up! He's gone as soon as he's able to leave, but-"

"That is a lot of blood for one cat!"

"He squirmed a lot, and the stitches kept ripping?" Marinette bit her thumb nail nervously.

They were sitting on her couch. Marinette couldn't tell Alya about Chat Noir! Sure, they were best friends, but... Chat Noir was a criminal. He'd shot people... Hurt people... And Marinette couldn't get him out of her head. Sure, they'd just had a heated make out session on her FUCKING COUCH two minutes before Alya was pounding on her front door... But she COULDN'T GET HIM OUT OF HER. FUCKING. HEAD!

She wanted to scream. She wanted to stand on her balcony and scream into the night for him to come back so she could slap him silly, but that would get her in trouble.

Alya still looked suspicious. And why wouldn't she? Marinette was stuttering worse than usual. "Why not take him to the vet?"

"It's always in the dead of the night, and I don't want him to suffer longer than he has too." Marinette shrugged, prepared for that question.

"Hmm... And is he the one who left that hickey on your neck?"

Marinette tried not to react, but the flush that spread across her cheeks put a smug look on Alya's face. "What are you hiding, gurl?"

"N-n-nothing!" Marinette insisted. "Really! I got hit by a pencil, in class, really hard. It's not a hickey, it's just a bruise! You know I haven't even gone out with a guy since our Freshman year in High School..." She giggled nervously.

"Mhmm." Alya sassed. "Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Marinette frowned. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just so easy to tell when you're lying, because you are _so_ horrible at it!"

"I know I am, but I'm telling the truth. If it were important, I'd tell you." Marinette put her hands over Alya's. "Here, I'm gonna change, and then you can tell me all about your date with Nino last night, okay?"

"Okay!" Alya chirped happily. Marinette smiled, relaxing, and standing up to go change.

Pretty soon, it was a nightly visit. Chat Noir would appear on her balcony, either injured, or with a gift for her. Usually it was a simple rose, but this time it was something with a bit more value. A necklace. Chat Noir had gotten her a necklace. Marinette could barely register this fact. He got her a necklace? Why? How?

"Here..." He whispered, pulling her hair over her shoulder and going behind her, putting it around her neck, securing the clasp at the back of her neck. She felt him lean closer, felt his hot lips at the top of her spine. She was wearing a very thin, spaghetti strap night gown, that plunged in the back. It was way too big for her, so it was either cover her chest, or cover her back. Chat gently put his hands on her hips and kissed a path down her spine, goosebumps rising with each touch. Her eyes fluttered closed and she hummed. She'd tempted him into coming back, like he said she might, and now he wouldn't go away... Not that she wanted him to go away... He stopped at the start of her night gown and stood back up, turning her to face him.

Chat put his hand on the side of her face, moving her hair out from under the chain of the necklace, smiling. "I knew you'd look beautiful with it on."

Marinette blushed. "Did... Did you steal it?" He shrugged.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well... I..." She bit her lip. She wanted to say she couldn't take it, because it was stolen, and she'd feel guilty... But she didn't believe that herself. Would she actually feel guilty? Because just the thrill of having it on now was exhilarating. Much more so than the other experiences she'd had in life. "No, I... I guess not."

His smile grew, and she reached up, playing with the cat charm as Chat leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and accepted the kiss almost greedily. His hands slid down her back, pushing her backwards until her back was against the cool glass doors leading to her balcony. The cold glass was a stark contrast against the warmth of her skin. Chat moved down her neck again, to the same spot as always, freshening the mark he always left, the mark that throbbed the closer he got. She'd begun to anticipate his visits, began to get excited to see him and feel him holding her, kissing her, touching her. He was like a drug, something she couldn't give up, even if she wanted to. And she didn't want too. In any way.

Chat Noir was dangerous. He was a flight risk. At any moment, he could flip, use her to protect himself against the cops. She'd already had this argument with herself. She'd let him if he did. Chat Noir was dangerous. Very dangerous. Chat Noir was also intoxicating. Addictive. She never wanted to stop.

He picked her up, his hands on her thighs. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning softly as he stepped back from the doors. Marinette felt the odd desire to do to him what he'd done to her. She kissed his jaw line, drawing a soft hum from him. She moved down his neck as he left the living room. He closed the door and backed up against the bed, falling onto his back.

Marinette pulled back to look at him, and he grinned handsomely at her. "I still love this point of view, Princess."

She laughed softly, and leaned in again, returning to her task of leaving a mark on his neck. He didn't stop her. In fact, he almost seemed eager to let her mark him. Pulling away to admire her work, she smirked. Chat slid his hands up her legs and under her night gown, making her shiver. "Would I be your first?" He asked, one hand picking up hers, kissing the scar on her palm gently.

"No." She admitted, and his grin grew. "Mmm... More fun that way."

With one swift movement, he had her on her back, and was kissing her again. Marinette was glad the door was closed.

In the morning, she woke up alone, tucked up under warm covers, her necklace cool against her chest. There was a knocking on her front door. Marinette wanted to stay in bed and sleep, but the knocking was persistent, and it wouldn't stop.

She got up after a few moments, looking down to see that she was now in a pair of fluffy pajama bottoms and a fluffy shirt. Her necklace was hidden under the collar of her shirt. Not really caring how she got in these clothes, she went to the front door, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She opened it and didn't even get a chance to say anything before Alya was inside, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"What the-"

"What the fuck are you thinking, Marinette!?" Alya demanded, cutting her off.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're little black cat is Chat Noir! You were with him last night, Marinette! I saw him go into your apartment through the balcony doors! He kissed you! You kissed him! You kissed his neck! He has a fucking hickey now! A picture was posted onto my blog last night! After I saw him leave your fucking apartment- Hours after you two disappeared into your bedroom!"

"Alya-"

"You had sex with Chat Noir, didn't you!?" Marinette felt a cold anger seep through her veins.

"So you're allowed to sleep with someone a week into knowing them, but I can't do it after knowing someone for almost a month?" Alya's cheeks turned red.

"It wasn't like that!" She insisted.

"What was it like then?" Marinette huffed. "Sorry for being sick of being the perfect little girl! Okay, for your information- Chat Noir broke into my house the first time I met him! So what if I'm seeing him at night? It's not like I'm participating in his crimes!"

"You're helping him get away." Marinette choked, hands shaking.

"Why do you care!?"

"Because I'm your best friend! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"He won't hurt me." Marinette insisted.

"Can you trust him!?"

"Of course I can." Marinette sighed. Alya looked suspicious.

It was silent for a few moments before Alya sighed. "Fine. But if something happens... God, I will 100% tell you 'I told you so'."

"I'll let you. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Uggg... Yes." Alya left, and Marinette sighed. But she was uneasy. She loved Alya, but would her best friend turn her into the police? Tell them that she'd been seeing the most notorious of Paris' criminals?

Of course not. Alya wasn't like that. Right?


	3. Little Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving this story. Wbu??? This upcoming pic is creepy af might I add XD, but... kinda hot?
> 
> HEY! IT'S THE SINN SHIP FOR A REASON! STOP JUDGING ME!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Little Secrets  
_

"Wait!" Marinette called after Chat, pulling him back inside. It was raining. Hell, it was pouring outside.

"What is it, Princess?" Chat chuckled, but she could see the pain in his eyes. He'd come to her tonight, severely injured. She'd been scared. Scared that if he lost consciousness from blood loss then he wouldn't wake up at all. That terrified her.

"What if... What if you get hurt and aren't able to get here before... Before something happens?" The light smile he had fell, and he dropped back down to her side from the railing.

"Marinette, not even those stupid cops can stop me from getting back to you." He said it in a light and teasing tone, with a smirk, but his green eyes held further emotion that she wanted to explore more. "I promise."

"What if they do, though? What if you get caught? Or seriously hurt!?" She whimpered. "I don't want to wake up one morning and suddenly find out that you're in jail, or- Or dead!"

Chat frowned and encased her face in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers. "Princess, I will always find my way back to your side. Never doubt me." He whispered softly and caressed her lips with his.

"I don't doubt you, minou... I worry about what they might do to you." He smiled that toothy grin that made her feel like everything was just a fun game that could never be ruined. Did he not realize how serious she was about this? "What if you decide you don't want to see me anymore?"

He looked surprised. "What?"

"What if you decide you don't want anything to do with me, anymore?"

"Princess, you're the only girl I have eyes for. I only want you. No one else. I doubt there is anything that could make me want you any less than I do." He kissed her again. "Goodnight, Marinette."

She sighed, closing her eyes, knowing he was watching her. She looked back up at him and he smiled. "Goodnight, Chaton."

The next day, Marinette was walking home from her last class of the day. It was late, and dark, and she was tired. She'd been asked by someone if she would go out with them, and had politely declined, walking away before they could retaliate. It was cold. She wished Chat Noir would appear out of nowhere and take her home, warm her up with his embrace, kiss her and whisper sweet words in her ear to help her relax. 

But he didn't. Instead, someone gripped her upper arm and pushed her into an alley. Marinette gasped in surprise, hitting the wall with a grunt of pain. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the person she'd rejected about an hour earlier. "Please..."

"You shouldn't have told me no." He growled viciously.

"I'm seeing-" She squeaked as he squeezed his hands around her throat. He was strangling her, cutting off her words and her breath.

Barely two months into living in her own apartment and being an adult, and she was going to die. He was going to kill her. She could feel it with the pressure he put on her wind pipe. Black spots popped up in the edges of her vision. It hurt. If she somehow got out alive, she'd have bruises for days, maybe even a couple weeks... But she already knew she wouldn't make it out alive...

She kicked him, though, fighting despite the hopelessness of the situation. The toe of her boot connected with his knee, and he winced visibly, but it wasn't enough strength to make him release her. 

"Think about what you say before you reject someone!" He snarled and forced her into a kiss, hands still squeezing her throat. She fought, keeping her lips in a firm line, but he forced them apart, pressing her farther into the brick wall. She bit his tongue, and he squeezed her throat harder, bringing tears to her eyes. She couldn't even scream for help. 

But in that moment, like an avenging angel, in the corner of her spotty vision, she saw Chat Noir drop off the roof and run towards her. As he got close, Marinette drew her head back from her assailant and slammed her forehead into his as hard as she could. He cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, releasing her. Marinette was too dizzy to stay on her feet, so she dropped to the ground, on her side, gasping desperately for breath. Chat knelt beside her and helped her sit up, inspecting her weak form, before his lips drew back in a vicious snarl. 

She watched in muted terror as he stood and turned to the man, who was reaching desperately for something, anything, he could use as a weapon. But there was nothing. The streets of Paris had been debris free for weeks, and tonight was no exception. Chat wrapped one hand around the man's throat and lifted him into the air like he weighed nothing. "What do you think you're doing to the lovely lady, monsieur?" 

"She-" The man gasped. Marinette could see the claws at the ends of Chat's fingers digging into his victim's skin. Blood pooled around his fingertips and dripped onto his shirt. "She rejected me... I- I was just-"

"Heh... You don't deserve her, enfoire." He snapped, and dug his claws further into the man's neck. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Cats are _very _protective of what belongs to _them_... And when you hurt those things? Well... Heh..."

"Chat..." Marinette whispered, but he didn't seemed to hear her.

"It _doesn't _end well." The man cried out in pain as Chat snarled, tightening his grip. "Don't look, Princess."

"Chat!" He didn't respond, focusing his attention and strength on the man in front of him. "Chat, _stop._"

"He hurt you, Princess, he deserves it."

"Don't kill him!"

"He shouldn't have hurt you!"

"Chat, you're scaring me!"

_"Chat, you're scaring me!" _That made him falter. His grip loosened slightly, and the man relaxed, unconscious, likely from blood loss or fear. "Please, just leave him! Let's go home..."

He was about to release him, but his attuned hearing caught onto police sirens. If he stayed alive, he would put Marinette in danger.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. You should really look away, now."

"No!" 

"I'm sorry." He growled, letting his claws pierce the man's jugular. Marinette cried out and he heard her turn away. He snarled and snapped the man's neck, followed by silence. The sweet moment of silence was quickly flooded by police sirens. Chat wiped his hand on a tissue he had in his pocket, and turned quickly to Marinette, picking her up. She clung to him, shaking. He felt a slight pang of guilt, which was replaced with satisfaction when he saw the man's dead body again. They'd know it was him. But Marinette's safety was his top priority. _If_ he got caught, he didn't want her dragged into the problem as well. 

Jumping up onto the roof, landing easily on the edge, he started off at a run. Her house wasn't far, but the farther he got from his kill, the worse he felt. Marinette was weak and cold. She tried to tell him to let the man live, but he didn't listen to her. He murdered him without a plan or backup.

But when he'd seen him kissing Marinette, his princess, he had been filled with a white hot rage. He wanted to kill. He wanted to taste the man's blood, and see it run down his torso, but he couldn't get that pleasure tonight. The cops would find the body, figure out it was him, and would begin the hunt. And he would leave Marinette safely in her home, hide away, and wait until tomorrow night to visit her. 

But it didn't work out that way.

He was spotted, landing on Marinette's balcony and entering her home. He wasn't sure who had noticed, whether it was Alya, Mari's best friend, or a random civilian. He didn't care. He set her on her feet, unknowing that he had been noticed, and framed her face in his hands. She was crying, shaking, scared. Chat sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry... The police were on their way, if I hadn't, he would have told them about you. They would have come for you, Princess. I had to protect you."

She nodded, but said nothing. He sighed, guilt now eating its way through his heart. He kissed her forehead before pulling away from her. "I'll check on you tomorrow, Princess."

"Goodnight, Minou." Her voice was weak and scared, but it was enough to make him feel strong enough to walk away. 

But he didnt get far.

There was a bang and a shudder from the front door. Chat leapt in front of Marinette protectively, the door banged again quickly, then a third time, and the lock gave way. A line of policemen filed in. Chat swpt Marinette into his arms and ran for her bedroom. He pushed her towards the bed, slamming the door and locking it. He backed up, looking for a way out. 

Marinette was at the window, forcing it open. "Come on, get out of here!"

"Not without you... If I just go, you wont be safe!" He said between angry breaths. He stopped and turned to her. "I have an idea."

Marinette hesitated. Her back was against Chat's chest, his arm around her shoulders, hand extended in front of her throat. "Promise you won't hurt me more than a little scratch?"

"I swear." He mumbled in her ear.

Before she could say anything else, the door burst open. Chat snarled, tightening his grip on her shoulders, claws close to her throat. "Don't take another step, or I'll slit her throat!"

They all froze. Apparently the blood dripping on her throat was enough to make them believe him. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't a nice feeling, either. She hissed in pain, and felt him stiffen, before he took a step back towards the window. He glanced towards it. The screen was still in place. She hadn't gotten the chance to unlock it. He would have to hit it with his full body weight to get it off... Or go through the policemen to reach safety. Neither one seemed like a good idea.

She was slightly worried he would break his promise and hurt her... She was scared of him now. He'd snapped the man's neck in the alley way. She knew that he would have told the police about them when he'd woken up, but Chat didn't have to kill him. What if he snapped? What if he hurt her too? More than he meant too?

Marinette gripped his wrist in her hands, leaning her head away from him, putting on a show.

"C'mon, boy. Don't make this harder than it has to be. Let her go. You've already killed someone tonight."

Chat chuckled darkly, he kissed the crook of her neck, and she had to fight the soft hum that wanted to come from her lips. Instead, she cringed away from him, whimpering. "She belongs to me..." He whispered. "She's mine."

He kissed the back of her neck, and a shiver went down her spine. She felt him smirk against her neck, as if pleased that he still got a reaction out of her.

"She's not an object. Let her go." The officer at the front of the group ordered. Chat Noir grinned, moving his hand down to her stomach, lower and lower. She tried so very hard to react revolted, but she wasn't at all. If there weren't police officers in front of them, she'd have whipped around and tackled him onto the bed. He ran his nose up and down the crook of her neck, blowing hot air across her skin. His hand didn't travel lower than her jeans hem, his finger tips slipping just under it, teasing her. "I said let her go."

"Okay..." He said, pushing Marinette towards them. She watched as he took their moment of shock to jump between them. She followed after them, watching as an officer took Chat down and pinned him to the ground, pushing his face into the carpet.

"You're alright, Ma'am." Someone said, a hand on her shoulder. "You're safe!"

She couldn't look away, though. Chat was being cuffed, but he was grinning, laughing. There was blood on his lips. She wondered if it was from where he scratched her, or if his nose was bleeding. His eyes met hers, and his grin turned to a soft smile. As he was stood up, his grin turned cruel again, nasty.

"You can't hold me for long, officers. You're never able too."

"Which is why we aren't waiting this time. On orders of the mayor, you're to be executed tomorrow at midnight." His eyes widened. Marinette felt her heart stop. Chat looked at her, and she wanted to scream and hit someone, demand that they let her go with him, but she had a plan. She tried to reassure him with her eyes, but she wasn't sure if it worked.

His panic seemed to lessen and he grinned cockily. "Oh, you can try... But I've got luck on my side." He winked at her, eyes shooting towards something on her wall. She looked over, and frowned. She hadn't noticed it before. He gave her something... "Goodbye, M'Lady. Till we... Meet again?"

"Shut up!" The officer snarled and shoved Chat towards the door. "Or I'll do you worse than a broken nose!"


	4. Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that, no matter what, Chat hasnt given up on Ladybug. He still loves her, he is still willing to wait for her to love him back. She rejects him again and again, but he still does everything for her. 
> 
> Ppl can say what they want abt Chat Noir, can say that he isnt as empowered as Ladybug is... But being able to hold on for so long? That is a strength few people know. He goes through so much as Adrien, and puts himself through so much more as Chat Noir, all for Ladybug... And he doesnt give up. So long as she is happy and safe, he is happy.
> 
> THAT is love, and THAT is strength.
> 
> Chat Noir is more powerful than ppl believe, and thats just cus their too blind to see deeper. ❤

**Chapter 4**

_Partners in Crime_

Chat grinned up at his captors, blood on his face. Most of it was his, some of it was from where he scratched Marinette. 

They called him sick. Twisted. Little did they know, he only killed people who deserved it. The guy in the bank last month? He shot and killed his own wife before Chat Noir even arrived. The woman in the warehouse? She'd been kidnapping and raping little kids for months. The man in the alley way?

He hurt his girl.

The only one that Chat Noir felt pleasure with was the last one. Snapping his neck for hurting Marinette... He'd do it a thousand times over... Except he would kill him slower, he would have made it more painful. More excruciating... More fun.

Maybe he was sick. Maybe he was twisted. But he had his priorities straight, and one of them was making her way towards him at that very moment.

Marinette was surprised. What Chat had given her... A suit, earrings and a yo-yo. It didn't come with a mask at first. But once she was in costume, had the yo-yo around her hip, and had the earrings on, she felt a surge of strength, power. Looking in the mirror, she saw a red and black mask, and her face distorted the more she focused on it, tried to see her true reflection. It was like some kind of magic. 

She felt powerful. She felt amazing! 

Now, she was running over rooftops. She didn't know where her agility came from, or how her confidence grew, or even why she trusted herself so much all of a sudden. But she did know where Chat was being detained, and that's all that mattered. She swung her yo-yo at another gargoyle, swinging from it and landing on the window sill opposite the police station. She could hear people gasping and pointing at her, but she didn't care. She was focused on Chat Noir.

She grabbed the yo-yo, fiddling with it. It popped open and her eyes widened. "Whoa... Uh..." She swiped across the screen with her finger until she landed on a picture of Chat Noir. She smiled down at it, pressing the green call button. "I hope this works..."

Chat watched as the officer left, his face more bruised and bloody than before. "This is inhumane!" Chat called before the door was shut and locked. He scoffed, but was cut short as a ring echoed from the table in front of him. His eyes widened and he saw his baton, the buttons flashing. He smirked. "I knew you could do it, Princess." He chuckled, scooting his chair backwards, putting his feet on the edge of the table, and quickly flipping himself over the back of it. They didn't even use hand cuffs on him. It was like they wanted him to escape! He twisted his wrists free of the rope and slipped his arms out of the restraints, grabbing his baton and answering the call.

"M'Lady."

"_They didn't tie you down? Or cuff you?"_

"They did, but I got out. Did you really think some rope could stop me?" She raised an eyebrow.

_"They didn't use handcuffs?"_

"I'm as mystified as you... Are you outside my window, waiting to whisk me away to safety?"

_"This is too easy." _She breathed, her face disappeared from view, and he wished he could see what she could see. _"They want you to escape, Chaton. To try, at least." _

"What? Why would they want that?"

_"Sit back down and tie yourself back up."_

"What!?" He whined. "Are you out of your mind!?"

_"Trust me! I will get you out! They don't expect a second party!" _She frowned. She looked uncertain of herself, though.

"Alright. You're probably right. It is too easy..." Her eyes widened and she looked at him as he sat down, setting baton back where it was, but so that she could see him still. He picked up the rope and tied his hands back together, wincing at the odd angle. "Ah... There. Come and get me, Princess. I can't wait for my knight in red armor to come save me from my tower.

She scoffed, blushing despite herself. _"Shut up."_ He chuckled softly as she hung up. He looked up as another officer returned to the room, smirking at him.

"Oh, I am going to love this." The officer growled, before slamming his knuckles into Chat's cheek, blinding him with pain.

Marinette peered into the windows of the police station, balancing until she found the right one. Chat was in there, hunched over, hands tied behind his back, hair hanging in his face. He was alone, and almost seemed unconscious. Marinette jumped up, grabbing the gutter of the roof and swinging herself backwards. Her foot hit the lock, and the window swung open. She slipped in, ducking behind him as the window swung shut again. The door opened and a man walked in. She heard Chat chuckle darkly and spit at the man. She slipped under the table,meeting Chat's eyes under the table. He looked back up at the man quickly, grinning.

"I'm telling you, you won't keep me here for long." Chat chuckled. "It's only a matter of time before I get out..."

"You won't be getting out." The officer chuckled, standing in front of the table. Chat snarled viciously, before laughing. Marinette had to admit that he sounded fairly insane. "You're crazy... We'll be doing Paris a favor by getting-"

Marinette cut him off by knocking him down, sweeping his legs out from under him. His chin slammed into the edge of the table, knocking him unconscious. Chat laughed. "Oh, I love you, Princess."

She ignored that, despite the skipping of her heart, and slipped back out from under the table and untying his hands. She stood with him and smiled up at him. But it quickly fell as she saw all the cuts, the bruises, and the blood that was freshly blooming on his skin. Fury burned in her stomach, but he didn't seem to notice, he pulled her against him and kissed her, backing her against the wall, pressing himself against her. She let out a little moan, before pushing him back by his shoulders, "Now's not the time to get handsy, Kitty."

He purred and kissed her neck, before the soft groan from the officer caught his attention. He turned, and began to stalk towards him. Marinette stopped him. "Let me." She said simply and walked over to the officer, crouching down beside him and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt with one hand, lifting him off the ground. "Don't you _dare _touch my Kitty. _Ever_ again."

He was conscious enough to recognize the threat in her voice, and his eyes widened. "Who are you!?"

"The names Ladybug... Not that you'll need to remember that." She snarled, before slamming the back of his head into the floor. She stood up and wiped off her hands. "Well, if he's not dead, he's definitely unconscious."

Chat was grinning at her. "You're sexy as hell." She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I know. Now let's get out of here, Chaton." He chuckled and moved to the window. He helped her up to reach it, and she tried to push it open, but to no avail. "It's locked again."

"Well, guess we'll have to go out the front." He turned her and let her drop to the ground, his hands sliding across her body as she did so. She laughed.

"I was hoping to go unnoticed."

"You're far from unnoticed, Ladybug." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her. She put a finger to his lips.

"Kitty, your head is still on a chopping block. And if we get caught..." She lowered her voice to a whisper and kissed his lips in a quick peck. "So's mine."

He pouted as she pulled away, holding her hand as the two of them made their way to the door and into the hall. Yeah. Going unnoticed? That wasn't going to happen.

They escaped out the front doors of the police station, Chat grabbing Ladybug by the waist and pulling her close, extending his baton to shoot them into the sky. She put her arms around his neck as they were sent flying into the air. "YOU BETTER EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS TO ME LATER!" She demanded as they flew through the air, clinging for her life. "BECAUSE NONE OF THIS IS MAKING SENSE!"

He just laughed. She felt it vibrate against her chest, and she cradled herself against his chest more.

They landed on her balcony, and Chat held her bridal style, grinning at her before setting her on her feet. "I'm glad you're okay." She sighed softly. He smiled and pushed her towards the door. She grinned and slid it open, pulling him inside and closing the glass doors, and the curtains in front of them.

"And I'm so turned on by you in this suit." He pushed her backwards until she was against a wall. He leaned in and shamelessly began to suck on her neck, leaving a very obvious mark on her throat. She smirked as he picked her up. "As beautiful as you look in it, I can't wait to see you without it."

She giggled, and he carried her to her room, kissing her and dropping her onto the bed, going to close and lock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be PG16, jsyk. LOVE YA!


End file.
